plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Fossilhead
(poison ignores skull)}} Jurassic Fossilhead is a zombie encountered in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He has no special abilities, but his health is extremely high compared to a normal Zombie. Out of all of the zombies with Machined toughness, Jurrassic Fossilhead Zombie bears the most similarities with Blockhead Zombie, the primary difference being the latter's immunity to Iceberg Lettuce. Description Jurassic Fossilhead wears a skull of a dead Triceratops that covers a little area over his head. The rest of his body and facial hair is just the same as a normal Jurassic Zombie. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic Fossil skulls not only provide a huge amount of damage absorption, but are also extremely classy. Country to his name, Jurassic Fossilhead's fossil head isn't actually a fossil. That's skull's maybe a week and a half old, tops. Overview Jurassic Fossilhead absorbs 99.25 normal damage shots and changes his appearance upon absorbing 27, 54, 90 (when his skull is destroyed), and 95 normal damage shots before dying at 99.25 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Jurassic Marsh: All levels including La Brainsa Tarpits Modern Day: Days 24, 34, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies Like Knight Zombie and Blockhead Zombie, this zombie can be problematic if you do not prepare. Additionally, Jurassic Fossilhead has the highest toughness out of the three. Just like Blockhead Zombie, his skull cannot be pulled off by Magnet-shroom, making him the hardest to deal with. If you see him in the seed selection, choose instant kills (such as Chili Bean, Potato Mine, Shadow-shroom, or a Plant Food-enhanced Sun Bean) to kill him instantly. However, it should be kept in mind that a single Squash cannot destroy it. This zombie is doubly dangerous if combined with Jurassic Bucketheads, Jurassic Gargantuars, Jurassic Bullies, and dinosaurs. Try to use a Blover quickly when he is affected by a raptor, stegosaurus, or ankylosaurus, as this zombie can cause massive havoc if you do not act fast enough. You can also use a Celery Stalker to defeat it quickly. Among the introduced plants in Jurassic Marsh, Primal Peashooter can help push back Jurassic Fossilhead. It is best to have at least two Primal Peashooters and a Primal Wall-nut on one lane for a great combination. Primal Potato Mine is also useful due to its fast arming speed and can even defeat groups of Jurassic Fossilheads. Gallery JMFossilAlmanac.png|Almanac entry JurassicFossilAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon Jurassic Piñata Ad.jpg|Jurassic Fossilhead in the Jurassic Marsh Piñata Party advertisement Dino armor3.png|HD Jurassic Fossilhead 1jmpreviewzombies.PNG|Jurassic Fossilhead with a Stegosaurus in the Jurassic Marsh Part 1 preview Fossilhead Affected by Sun Bean's Plant Food.jpg|A Jurassic Fossilhead affected by a Sun Bean's Plant Food affect Fainted Fossilhead Zombie.jpg|A fainted Jurassic Fossilhead JMFossilheadButtered.png|Buttered Jurassic Fossilhead JMFossilheadFrozen.png|Frozen Jurassic Fossilhead JMFossilheadStalled.png|Stalled Jurassic Fossilhead JMFossilheadHypnotized.png|Hypnotized Jurassic Fossilhead Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Ad.jpg|Jurassic Fossilhead in an advertisement Primal zombies.jpg|Jurassic Fossilhead, along with Jurassic Conehead Zombie and Jurassic Buckethead Zombie. Portaled.png|Jurassic Fossilhead spawning from a portal. Srnk25.png|A shrunken Jurassic Fossilhead Trivia *Jurassic Fossilhead has the strongest headwear in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and is the second toughest in the series (only surpassed by the Giga-Football Zombie's black football helmet). *Jurassic Fossilhead, Camel Zombies, Admiral Helmet Zombie, Knight Zombie, Blockhead Zombie, Bug Zombie are the new zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which can degrade into a regular Zombie. *His headgear is not actually a fossil; it is rather a week-old decayed triceratops skull, which is referenced in his Almanac entry. **It also states its a week and a half old, 'tops', representing Triceratops in a pun. *It is pretty strange for him to get a Triceratops skull in this world because Triceratops only exist in Cretaceous period, which is millions of years after Jurassic period. *Jurassic Fossilhead and Jurassic Bully are the only two 'unique' zombies in Jurassic Marsh. *Jurassic Fossilhead is called "Fossilhead Zombie" in the Travel Log. See also *Skull *Knight Zombie *Blockhead Zombie Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies